


[Cover] A Study in Reintegration

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: "There was an idea..."And I just kind a.. go with its flow.I definitely enjoyed reading this series. Caused a minor headache but that's because of the futuristic idea that was consuming me too. Truth be told, I didn't end up using those thoughts in the cover because it was—difficult for me—coming from someone who's not in good terms with Photoshop.





	[Cover] A Study in Reintegration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Reintegration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745621) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



[](https://imgur.com/5QpIrQA)


End file.
